All I Want for Christmas is you
by Mache-san
Summary: Esta fanfic foi escrita como presente para o meu Amigo Secreto do grupo Saint Seiya do Facebook. El Cid terá que ajudar a sua esposa a superar a morte dos pais e voltar a deixar o espirito de natal entrar em seu coração.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

**Título**: All I Want for Christmas is you.

A Sinopse escolhida por mim foi a 03. Esta fanfic foi escrita para a minha Amiga Secreta Julia Franco, como presente de Natal.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need, and I_

_Don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you."_

_- All I want for Christmas is you – Mariah Carey._

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

**Valência – Espanha. – Cinco de Dezembro de 2013**

O céu estava estrelado e um vento gélido invadia o quarto. Encolhi-me na poltrona a fim de me aquecer e melhor me acomodar. Era tarde da noite e como sempre eu estava acordado lendo um bom livro de suspense. Sofro de insônia desde que eu me entendo por gente, já fui a vários médicos e já tomei várias medicações, mas nenhum deles funcionou, então comecei a ler.

Ler virou um dos meus passatempos favoritos e com isso, aproveitava também para admirar a minha amada e bela esposa dormindo. Desde o ocorrido que as coisas tinham mudado, tanto para mim quanto para ela. Por mais que você ame uma pessoa, você só se dá conta do tamanho desse sentimento quando algo acontece, não precisa ser uma coisa ruim, pode ser qualquer coisa, parece que algo estala no seu cérebro e você compreende a dimensão das coisas, você percebe que sem aquela pessoa você não é nada e que está disposto a fazer qualquer coisa só para poder ver o brilho no olhar ou magnífico sorriso nos lábios carnudos e rosados. Você se sente feliz se a pessoa estiver feliz, você se entristece e até mesmo se aborrece. É como dizem, o casal se torna apenas um.

Eu precisei aprender da pior maneira o que isso tudo significa.

Há dois anos eu conheci uma pessoa. No começo não vi nada de diferente, mas com o passar do tempo às coisas foram mudando. Mudando tanto que depois de um ano de relacionamento eu me casei. O nome dela é Esmeralda. Esse nome se deve a cor de seus olhos, sua mãe, Dália não tinha certeza de qual nome por na filha, mas quando a mesma nasceu e Dália encarou os belos olhos esmeraldas da filha, não teve como por o nome da pedra preciosa na filha. Esmeralda é linda. Branca, de olhos verdes, cabelos ondulados e cheios até a cintura, são negros como carvão e seus lábios são perfeitos - carnudos e rosados.

Agora vocês me perguntam, mas porque você não via nada demais nela? Por que simplesmente aparência não é muito o meu forte, não é o que me chama a atenção. Mulheres bonitas existem em qualquer lugar. Entretanto quando ela abriu aqueles lindos lábios e começou a falar, eu me interessei, porque além de ser bela, era inteligente e carismática.

Eu sou o tipo de homem reservado e introspectivo. Não sou simpático e muito menos gosto de bater longos papos. Sou um homem caseiro e que aprecia estar sozinho. Meu relacionamento com Esmeralda sempre foi assim, nos namoramos e nos casamos e ela sempre me compreendeu perfeitamente, nunca exigiu nada de mim ou quis que eu fosse uma pessoa que eu não era, e isso era algo que eu sempre admirei nela acima de tudo.

Até o dia do acidente.

Seis meses atrás, meus sogros estavam de viagem marcada para a Grécia, comemorar vinte e cinco anos de casamento. Bodas de prata. Esmeralda teve a ideia de presenteá-los com uma nova lua de mel. Eu não me opus, na realidade naquela época eu não era muito de dar opinião sobre o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer. Nós éramos casados, mas ela tinha a vida dela e eu a minha. Gostava disso. Chegando no dia em que os pais dela viajariam, Esmeralda resolveu levar os dois até o aeroporto de valência. Mais uma vez eu não me opus a decisão dela, apesar de achar que ela poderia muito bem ter chamado um táxi para levá-los, mas não expressei a minha opinião.

Foi exatamente neste dia que a minha vida mudou completamente.

Às três horas da tarde, eu recebi uma ligação do hospital central de Valência. Minha esposa havia sofrido um acidente junto com os pais na ida para o aeroporto. Lembro-me que no primeiro momento achei que fosse algum tipo de trote, mas depois a ficha foi caindo. Eu não sabia como ela estava ou o que tinha acontecido com os meus sogros, eu só fui saber quando cheguei ao hospital.

Recebi as piores notícias da minha vida. A primeira era que os pais de Esmeralda tinham morrido no acidente e a segunda era que a minha esposa estava em cirurgia. Teve traumatismo craniano, quebraram as costelas - duas -, a perna esquerda e o braço direito, além de ter o baço rompido. Não lembro quantas horas eu fiquei esperando, mas pareceram dias. Antes de a cirurgia terminar, um dos bombeiros que socorreu a minha esposa veio até mim.

- Você é El Cid? O marido de Esmeralda Águines? – Perguntou o homem com uma prancheta em mãos.

- Sim. – Respondi levantando-me do assento e apertando a mão do homem.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com a sua família. Quando chegamos ao local o casal já estava morto e a sorte da sua esposa, foi que ela não estava usando o cinto de segurança. Um animal cruzou a pista e como Valência esta coberta por neve, o carro deve ter derrapado. Ela foi expulsa do carro por causa da velocidade, voou cinco metros e o carro capotou umas cinco vezes antes de cair do acostamento e chocar-se contra uma árvore. Não sobrou nada. – Concluiu o homem.

Eu fiquei em silêncio. Minha esposa tinha sobrevido porque não tinha usado a merda do cinto de segurança, algo que deveria lhe dar segurança. Eu não tinha palavras para expressar o que estava sentindo. Não sabia nem o que fazer... Se eu dava atenção a minha esposa ou se começava a preparar a papelada do enterro dos meus sogros. Além disso, eu sabia que quando a minha esposa saísse de dentro da sala de cirurgia, eu teria que dizer a ela que os seus pais haviam falecido, eu só não sabia como falar.

- Eu sei que é um momento difícil, mas preciso que você assine esses papeis.

Não tinha nem me tocado que o bombeiro ainda estava ali, ele me despertou dos meus devaneios e eu fiz o que ele me pediu. Não li nem o que estava assinado, algo completamente impensável e incrível, já que eu era advogado, mas naquele momento eu não conseguia processar nada. Devolvi os papeis e voltei a me sentar, o bombeiro não pareceu se importar com a minha falta de interesse em manter um diálogo, foi embora me deixando mais uma vez sozinho.

Depois disso o tempo resolveu passar mais devagar ainda. Fiquei horas andando de um lado para o outro sem saber o que estava acontecendo com a minha mulher, até o cirurgião sair da sala e me informar tudo. Ele me disse que a cirurgia tinha sido um sucesso, fizeram a retirada do baço e o traumatismo craniano não revelou ser algo muito perigoso, mas que ela ficaria em observação por via das dúvidas.

Esmeralda foi para o quarto e eu finalmente pude vê-la. Ela estava toda machucada, várias escoriações pelo corpo. Seu tronco não estava engessado por causa da cirurgia do baço, mas a sua perna e o seu braço sim. Devido ao medicamento ela ainda dormia, sua expressão era tranquila e serena como se nada no mundo pudesse lhe perturbar. Sentei-me ao lado seu lado e fiquei velando o sono dela durante a noite toda. Nessas horas eu agradecia aos deuses por ter insônia.

Vendo-a dormir igual a um anjo, eu me toquei pela primeira vez naquele dia que eu poderia ter perdido a minha mulher. Não sou homem de chorar, quase nunca choro, só chorei duas vezes na minha vida, que foi na morte de meus pais, mas ali eu deixei as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Acariciei as costas das mãos de minha esposa com ternura e rezava silenciosamente aos deuses que nos ajudassem a passar por essa provação.

No dia seguinte pude ver os belos olhos verdes de Esmeralda. Ela me olhava enquanto eu dormia por algum milagre. Senti seus dedos da mão boa roçarem pelos meus cabelos negros.

- É a primeira vez que te vejo dormindo. – Ela disse com certa dificuldade. Sua expressão foi de tranquila para dor em alguns segundos.

- Quer que eu chame as enfermeiras? – Perguntei aflito.

- Está tudo bem. – Ela tentou sorrir, mas a dor ao fazê-lo apenas fez com que ela fizesse uma careta estranha. – Está tudo bem. – Tornou a repetir.

- Você não parece bem, se quiser mais analgésico é só apertar este botão. – Mostrei a ela o pequeno interruptor que ficava ao lado de sua cama.

- Não. Quero ficar acordada e poder apreciar você mais um pouco antes de voltar para a escuridão dos meus-não-sonhos.

- Esmeralda... – Comecei.

- Tudo bem. – Ela me cortou. – Tudo bem. – As palavras saíam com certa dificuldade. Ela não queria chorar, não ali e não agora. – Eu sei.

- Tudo bem. – Eu nunca imaginei que duas palavras significassem tanto entre ela e eu.

Esmeralda segurou mais forte a minha mão como se tentasse extrair dali a força que precisava. Não me importei quando os meus dedos começaram a ficar dormente, não me importei com a dor que logo depois começou a se espalhar, só me importei com as lágrimas que tão teimosamente rolavam pelo rosto contrariado dela.

- Eu não quero chorar... – Ela fungou e com isso outra expressão de dor se espalhou pelo rosto branco dela. – Eu não tenho esse direito.

- Não. – Falei levantando-me do meu assento ao seu lado e sentando-me em seguida em sua cama. – Não diga isso. Chore meu amor, chore... – Acariciei o rosto dela. – Eu estou aqui com você.

- A culpa foi minha. – Ela disse sem se importar mais com as lágrimas. – Foi tudo culpa minha.

As palavras dela doeram em mim. Como que ela podia se culpar por algo que o destino lhe reservou? A culpa de aquele animal aparecer no meio da pista não era dela, muito menos a neve.

- A culpa não foi sua, amor. – Seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os meus pretos. – Se você quer culpar alguém, culpe o animal que atravessou a pista, culpe esse aglomerado de neve que não para de cair e culpe a mim, por tê-la deixado ir sozinha.

- Eu posso culpar todos, menos você. – Ela falou baixinho depois de um tempo em silêncio. – Posso culpar a mim mesma pela minha incapacidade, pelo animal, pela neve, mas nunca poderei culpar a única pessoa que me mantém firme e forte. – Esmeralda esboçou um sorriso fraco. – Espero que meus pais me perdoem pelo o que aconteceu e espero um dia me perdoar. – Eu tentei falar alguma coisa, mas ela me cortou. – Só permaneça ao meu lado, que o tempo se encarrega de aplacar a minha dor.

Cheguei bem próximo dela. Podia sentir a respiração de seus lábios entreabertos no meu rosto. Em nenhum momento eu desviei o meu olhar do dela. Coloquei as duas mãos eu seu rosto e encostei a minha testa na dela, ainda a encarando.

- Eu nunca irei te deixar, Esmeralda. – Beijei seus lábios. – Nunca. – Tornei a beijá-los. – Você é a minha razão de viver e quando isso tudo aconteceu, eu nunca me senti tão pequeno e fraco em toda a minha vida. Eu posso perder qualquer coisa, mas eu não posso perder você. – Não pude deixar de chorar. Eu não queria demonstrar fraqueza, mas só de pensar que eu poderia não tê-la nunca mais, meu coração se contraiu no peito. – Como você mesma disse, o tempo cura tudo e, eu vou ajudá-lo a aliviar os seus dias, tornar a sua carga mais leve, nem que eu tenha que te carregar nos braços sempre.

Esmeralda chorou e eu chorei junto com ela. Nós conversamos sobre as nossas dores, os nossos medos e sobre o que seria de nos dois dali para frente. Em nenhum momento eu soltei a mão dela, eu não queria deixar de tocá-la por que eu me assustava com a hipótese de que aquele simples gesto significasse que eu a estaria deixando.

Ficamos no hospital por duas semanas. Esmeralda já tinha tirado o gesso do pé e do braço, a cirurgia estava cicatrizando com sucesso e depois de três tomografias, os médicos a liberaram dizendo que ela estava pronta para continuar a viver a via dela. Nessas duas semanas no hospital, eu organizei e resolvi tudo sobre o velório e enterro dos pais de Esmeralda. Não foi necessário enterrá-los, ela optou pela cremação.

Esmeralda afirmou que os seus pais preferiam que fosse assim. Fiz o que ela me pediu e então quando ela saiu do hospital, fomos direto para o mar. Lá ela despejou as cinzas dos pais, junto com rosas brancas e lágrimas. Esmeralda era filha única e as famílias de seus pais eram de outro país, então somente nós dois estávamos presentes quando as cinzas foram levadas pelas ondas do mar. Voltamos para casa e vivemos um dia após o outro. Um passo de cada vez.

Hoje, dia cinco de dezembro eu observava Esmeralda dormir. Seus longos cabelos negros se emaranhavam com os lençóis brancos. Senti um calafrio percorrer o meu corpo quando Esmeralda virou abruptamente para a esquerda e depois para a direita. Seus braços começaram a se debater e eu me levantei correndo para acordá-la de seu pesadelo. Quando me sentei na cama ao seu lado, seus olhos verdes estavam abertos e vermelhos, algumas lágrimas se desprendiam de seus cílios negros e se perdiam em seus cabelos na nuca.

- Ei, ei, ei... – Falei puxando-a para os meus braços, enquanto ela tentava controlar o soluço. – Eu estou aqui. – Disse beijando os seus cabelos.

- Me desculpe... – Ela se aninhou em meus braços. – Me desculpe. Eu não queria, eu não queria...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Eu a apertei mais forte contra os meus braços. – Foi só um pesadelo.

- Você estava lendo? – Ela perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

Eu sabia que ela não queria tocar na morte dos pais dela, ainda doía muito e ela estava começando a se sentir mais leve agora, mas infelizmente era a época do natal, justamente a época em que ela mais gostava.

- Estava sim. – Eu respondi ainda a apertando contra os meus braços. Fiquei ninando-a conforme secava as lágrimas dela. – Estava lendo Uma crença silenciosa em anjos, de R. J. Ellory.

- Hum... – Ela fungou. – É sobre o que?

- É suspense e tem um pouco de romance. – Falei dando de ombros. – É a história de um homem, Joseph Vaughan. Aos doze anos ele é informado do assassinato de uma colega de escola, o primeiro de uma série de crimes que, ao longo de uma década, vai arruinar as relações na cidade dele. Geórgia – Estados Unidos. Tudo começa no ano de 1939, até que cinquenta anos se passam e Joseph se encontra frente a frente com o passado e tem a chance de reescrever sua própria história.

- Parece ser interessante. – Ela falou parecendo interessada. – Você me empresta quando acabar de ler?

- Claro. – Falei beijando os cabelos dela mais uma vez. – Esmeralda... – Nunca o nome dela pesou tanto em meus lábios. Estava com medo da reação dela. – Sei que você esta triste e que anda tento pesadelos com os seus pais e sei que ainda se culpa. – Ela tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu, apenas continuou a me encarar. – Eu irei repetir quantas vezes forem necessárias, a culpa não foi sua. – Falei sério. – Estamos no mês de dezembro e eu sei o quanto o natal significa para você e o quanto você planejou por ele antes do ocorrido. – Falei a última parte mais rápido, para ela não se prender nela. – Acho que você deveria organizar um jantar de natal como todos os anos, seus pais gostariam disso.

Esmeralda me analisou por alguns momentos. Senti que ideias começavam a ser formuladas em sua cabeça, como também senti que ela estava querendo evitar aquele assunto e querendo evitar o natal, como se isso pudesse de fato ser fácil. Se ela negasse eu iria protestar com ela. A gente iria brigar, mas ela apenas sorriu e se apertou ainda mais nos meus braços.

- Você me surpreende a cada dia que passa. – Ela falou sorrindo. – É claro que vou organizar algo especial, você tem razão eles gostariam disso. Será o primeiro natal sem eles fisicamente comigo, mas sei que eles estarão espiritualmente conosco e em nossos corações.

- Isso. – Disse feliz. – Isso mesmo. Vamos fazer uma festa maravilhosa!

- Vamos? – Ela perguntou me encarando. – Você vai me ajudar?

- Eu faço tudo por você! – Beijei os lábios dela que estavam salgados por causa das lágrimas. – Vamos chamar todos os parentes, todos os amigos, seus e meus.

- Sério? – Ela perguntou incrédula, mas em seus olhos eu pude notar um brilho que há muito tempo não via.

- É claro! Fantasio-me até de Papai Noel se você quiser. – Falei sorrindo. Claro que era palhaçada minha, para vê-la sorrir, eu jamais me vestiria de Papai Noel.

- Aceito! – Ela se afastou e bateu palmas. – Aceito!

- O que? – Perguntei assustado com o rompante de alegria dela. – Aceita o que?

- Você vai se vestir de papai Noel! – Ela disse triunfante. – Vai ser maravilhoso!

E ai tudo mudou. Ela se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto fazendo planos. Falou da ceia e dos convidados, falou que amanhã mesmo começaria a ligar para a família e que já tinha um discurso na cabeça, caso eles falassem que não. Esse seria um natal maravilhoso, um natal para que os seus pais pudessem se orgulhar lá do céu. É claro que eu estava feliz por ela, por nós e por ver o brilho em seus olhos, eu só estava meio apreensivo pelo fato de ter que me vestir de "papai Noel".

* * *

**24 de Dezembro de 2013. Valência – Espanha.**

A nossa casa estava toda enfeitada de vermelho, dourado e verde. Um grande pinheiro estava na sala, com bolas de vidro em dourado vermelho e prata, anjos, biscoitos, presentinhos, laços vermelhos e dourados e outros pequenos objetos de porcelana espalhada pelos galhos do pinheiro. No topo da árvore, uma grande estrela de cristal dava o toque final, além dos pisca-piscas enrolados perfeitamente entre os galhos.

Esmeralda estava belíssima. Um longo vestido vermelho com as costas nuas e seus cabelos negros estavam presos em uma elaborada trança embutida. Seus lábios estavam da cor do vestido e seus olhos verdes eram um contraste maravilhoso, de fato ela era a mulher mais linda dentro daquele aposento. Todos os meus amigos estavam espalhados pela sala comendo e bebendo.

Minha família, que era pequena também estava presente, junto com a grande família de Esmeralda. Seus parentes vieram e estavam felizes por terem comparecido a festa. Esmeralda falava com a equipe dos garçons que ela contratou pessoalmente para servir e pediu para que eles preparassem a sala de jantar. O relógio marcava onze horas da noite e ela queria servir a comida as doze em ponto.

Depois eu iria inventar uma desculpa, como ela mesma disse e subiria para me vestir de papai Noel. Sísifo mal via a hora de me ver de bom velhinho. Claro que Esmeralda tinha comprado várias lembrançinhas para dar aos convidados, mas ela não me mostrou o que era e disse que era uma surpresa para mim também. Ultimamente ela andava meio misteriosa e calada. Peguei-a chorando duas vezes no banheiro, pensei que fosse por causa dos pais dela, mas ela não parecia estar triste. O que me deixou confuso.

Quando finalmente o relógio soou as doze badaladas e nós nos abraçamos e desejamos a todos um feliz natal, Esmeralda anunciou que o jantar estava servido. A nossa casa era enorme, o que me deixou feliz, pois era tanta gente que eu fiquei preocupada de não caber todos ali, mas quando entramos na sala de jantar eu me assustei. Esmeralda de fato era ótima em organizar festas. Estava tudo lindo e maravilhoso. Ela não só contratou um Buffet, mas também uma pessoa para ornamentar e arrumar a sala de jantar, para que todos os convidados ficassem devidamente confortáveis.

Eram cinco mesas redondas de vidro, cada uma com dez cadeiras em volta. Os talheres eram de prata e as taças de cristal. Os pratos eram de porcelana branca com pequenos detalhes em suas laterais em verde, vermelho e amarelo. Na certa ela tinha mandado fazer a louça também. O guardanapo era vermelho com uma fita dourada e um arranjo de flores no centro com algumas pinhas espalhadas na mesa estrategicamente, dando um ar natalino perfeito.

- Sentem-se. – Ela os convidou a entrar.

Eu me dirigir para o seu lado e segurei a sua mão. Esmeralda fez um pequeno discurso que comoveu os seus familiares, falou do espírito de natal e de como ela estava feliz por ter as pessoas que ela ama a sua volta. Agradeceu a todos por estarem presentes naquele dia especial para ela e disse que nada disse seria possível sem o maravilhoso marido dela, o que me deixou um pouco sem graça. Sísifo fez um sinal positivo com o dedão para mim e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Ultimamente eu andava sorrindo demais, ria para todos e não me sentia mal por isso, estava gostando do meu novo eu.

Todos se sentaram e os garçons começaram a servir os pratos, sete no total. Primeiro começou com uma salada de entrada, depois com uma sopa e ai foi entrando os pratos mais pesados e no final uma sobremesa. A conversa rolava solta pelas mesas e Esmeralda depois de comer e ver que todos estavam satisfeito fez um sinal para mim. Eu dei uma desculpa de que precisava verificar uns emails de trabalho e que logo, logo desceria para os fogos de artifício.

Entrando em nosso quarto, uma roupa vermelha idêntica ao do papai Noel me esperava em cima da cama, porém ao seu lado uma roupa de duende também perfeitamente limpa e passada. Fiquei na dúvida no porque aquela roupa estava ali, até ver a minha esposa carregando um Sísifo pela orelha até o quarto.

- Você é amigo dele, vai passar isso junto com ele Sísifo. – Ela disse batendo a porta atrás de si logo em seguida e nos deixando sozinhos.

- Cara, a sua mulher sabe ser persuasiva quando ela quer! – Ele disse enquanto coçava a orelha vermelha.

Não pude deixar de exibir um sorriso de triunfo em meus lábios. Eu não iria passar vergonha sozinho, o que me fez amar ainda mais a minha esposa.

- Minha mulher é perfeita. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Vamos senhor, duende!

Sísifo revirou os olhos para mim e começou a se vestir, não pude parar de zoa-lo e implicar com ele e claro, ele não deixou de falar que daqui a alguns anos eu não iria mais precisar de almofadas para colocar na barriga, que o meu futuro seria ser um velho careca e barrigudo. Quando finalmente estávamos prontos, Esmeralda voltou correndo e nos chamou. Entregou uma sacola grande e vermelha para mim com os presentes dentro e falou que era para eu entrar no clima e implorou para que Sísifo fizesse o mesmo.

Quando nos dois descemos as escadas, todos evitaram rir de nossas caras, como se Esmeralda tivesse feito algum tipo de discurso para eles. Ela estava encostada no canto da lareira ao lado do pinheiro e seus olhos brilhavam de alegria, eu nem me importei com o fato de estar vestido de papai Noel. Vê-la sorrir era o maior presente que eu poderia receber.

Me posicionei ao seu lado e ela me beliscou de leve, o que fez algumas pessoas rirem, eu não entendi o porque até Sísifo fazer um Ho!Ho!Ho! Baixinho somente para eu ouvir. Revirei os olhos e entrei no clima de papai Noel. Cocei a barriga e esfreguei a barba branca que pinicava muito a minha pele. Olhei para todos com aqueles óculos sem lente de arame redondo e abrir os braços perguntando quem tinha sido um bom menino. Esmeralda sorria e batia palmas enquanto me via interpretar ao lado de um duende cabisbaixo, pois não tinha fala alguma.

- Dê os presentes, El... Quer dizer, Papai Noel. – Ela falou sorrindo. – Quem ganhará o primeiro?! – Ela fez cara de eu fui uma boa menina.

Olhei para ela e balancei a cabeça concordando. Sísifo o duende, me deu a primeira lembrança. Era um cartão com uma imagem estranha em preto e branco. Olhei para o cartão e demorei alguns segundos para entender que aquilo era uma ultrassonografia. Havia dois x em cada ponta do cartão, um estava apontando para a palavra menino e o outro apontava para a palavra menina. Levei à mão a boca e retirei a barba que tanto me incomodava e logo depois os óculos e tornei a olhar o cartão, achava que a minha mente estava começando a ver coisas, talvez fosse o vinho e o Champanhe da janta que estivesse me pregando peças, mas então eu virei o cartão e atrás estava escrito com letras bonitas em dourado.

"_Nós, El Cid e Esmeralda, convidamos você a estar presente no nosso chá de bebe."_

Esmeralda chegou perto de mim e tentou fechar seus braços em torno de minha cintura gorda por causa das almofadas.

- Feliz Natal, meu amor. – Ela estava chorando quando beijou os meus lábios. – Nós te amamos. – Falou colocando a mão contra a barriga que pela primeira vez eu notava estar um pouco saliente. – Tudo o que eu queria de Natal, era você. Mais Deus me deu você e mais duas crianças, fruto do nosso amor.

- Obrigado. – Falei com lágrimas em meus olhos. – Obrigado.

**The end**.

* * *

Espero que tenha gostado, Julia Franco. Escolhi essa sinopse porque a ideia me veio como um rompante. Queria ter publicado junto com os outros, mas infelizmente não deu. Aproveito esta oportunidade para lhe desejar um Feliz Natal. Que Papai do céu te abençoe, te ilumine e guarde. Que o espírito de natal preencha o seu coração e que você e a sua família sejam muito abençoados.

Foi ótimo ter tirado você e foi ótimo escrever está fanfic.

Desculpe os erros de ortografia ou qualquer outra coisa.

Quero desejar também a qualquer um que esteja lendo esta fic, um ótimo Natal e que Deus abençoe cada um de vocês.

BeijosMeLiga.

**Machê-san.**


End file.
